


Дживс и сосисочная принцесса

by dokhtar_vatzzan, fandom Anything Retro 2020 (Anything_Retro)



Category: Jeeves & Wooster, Jeeves - P. G. Wodehouse
Genre: Action, Don’t copy to another site, Fandom Kombat, Fandom Kombat 2020, Humor, M/M, Romance, Не для бартера
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-29
Updated: 2020-07-29
Packaged: 2021-03-06 01:07:16
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 7,479
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25594762
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dokhtar_vatzzan/pseuds/dokhtar_vatzzan, https://archiveofourown.org/users/Anything_Retro/pseuds/fandom%20Anything%20Retro%202020
Summary: Берти влюбился в наследницу сосисочного магната. Надолго ли? И нет ли в его сердце более нежной и глубокой любви?
Relationships: Reginald Jeeves/Bertram "Bertie" Wooster
Comments: 46
Kudos: 138
Collections: Level 2 Quest 3: Миди от G до T 2020, fandom Anything Retro 2020 миди G - PG-13





	Дживс и сосисочная принцесса

**Author's Note:**

> Огромное спасибо [sige_vic](https://archiveofourown.org/users/sige_vic/pseuds/sige_vic) за бетинг.

― Дживс! ― воскликнул я, распахнув дверь нашего нью-йоркского обиталища. ― Это было что-то с чем-то, клянусь Юпитером!

― Сэр? ― Дживс в ту же секунду соткался из пролетающих мимо молекул и в одно мгновение, словно какой-то многорукий Шива, избавил вашего покорного от трости, перчаток, шляпы, шарфа и шёлкового пальто.

― Какой размах, Дживс! Какая, не побоюсь этого слова, амплитуда!

― В самом деле, сэр?

― Вот именно! Уму непостижимо! Эти американские миллионеры… Дживс, откуда у них столько презренного металла?

― Насколько мне известно, мистер Райт составил своё состояние на сосисках, сэр.

― Хмм… Не знал, что сосиски настолько высоко ценятся. Может, и мне прикупить пару вагонов с целью вложения капитала? А? Что ты думаешь, Дживс?

― Я бы не советовал, сэр.

― Ну и ладно. Всё равно мне негде держать столько сосисок. Пришлось полностью бы забить ими спальню и ванную, а на такие жертвы я пока не готов.

― Вполне объяснимое нежелание, сэр, ― согласился со мной Дживс.

Обожаю, когда он со мной соглашается. Ну, знаете, когда суждение великого человека подтверждает твоё, это нежно щекочет самомнение. Представляю, как бы обрадовался Ахилл, если бы в тяжбе с черепахой Дживс принял его сторону. Но Ахилл ― вообще невезучий парень. Вот и с пяткой у него приключилась какая-то ерунда ― честно говоря, не помню какая. Наверное, гулял босиком где попало и напоролся со всей дури на гвоздь. Да и что о нём говорить? Ведь на вечеринке его не было.

― Но всё-таки! ― Я взмахнул рукой, демонстрируя амплитуду ― если это правильное слово, конечно. ― Какой был перворазрядный кутёж! Между столами разгуливали павлины! Павлины! Представляешь, Дживс? 

― Пытаюсь представить, сэр.

― Может, и нам завести павлина в столовую?

По едва уловимому движению брови я понял, что Дживс этот замысел не одобряет, но, по правде говоря, меня главным образом занимали не павлины, хотя и они тоже, а отпадная красотка, тоже дочка миллионера. «Тоже» не в том смысле, что и ваш покорный слуга ― дочка миллионера, а в том, что на упомянутом празднике роскоши я оказался по приглашению Полин Стокер, моей хорошей подруги, как раз таки дочки американского миллионера, папаши Стокера, который, к слову, меня терпеть не может, но об этом как-нибудь в другой раз.

Так вот, эта головокружительная красотка, эта сногсшибательная цыпочка, в которую ваш покорный незамедлительно втюрился, Арабелла Райт, легко давала прикурить всем павлинам на вечеринке. Не в буквальном, конечно, смысле. Павлины, как сдаётся мне, на празднике собрались исключительно некурящие, что в глазах Флоренс Крэй наверняка делало им честь, но, во-первых, ни Флоренс, ни её глаз поблизости, к моему ликованию, не было, а во-вторых, подробно я этих царственных птиц не расспрашивал, и вполне вероятно, что время от времени, пока никто не смотрел, они бегали за угол посмолить папироску. И, кстати, я тоже не отказался бы. 

С этой мыслью я потянулся к портсигару, и, стоило мне поднести сигарету к губам, как тут же понимающе подмигнул огонёк зажигалки.

― Спасибо, Дживс, ― поблагодарил я, погружаясь в кресло. ― И сооруди заодно мне бокальчик!

Дживс умерцал и вскоре соткался с подносом, словно какой-нибудь джинн из «Тысяча и одной ночи».

― Что тебе известно о безответной любви? ― поинтересовался я, делая первый глоток.

― Есть множество литературных произведений, проливающих свет на этот предмет. Если желаете, сэр, я мог бы порекомендовать несколько интересных книг…

― О, только не это, ― замотал головой я. 

И не без причины. В пятницу я прочитал «Безудержную резню в Сомерсете», а потом ворочался до утра. Зато, когда Флоренс подсунула мне «Типы этических категорий», я уснул после первых четырёх фраз, словно агнец, сморенный дудочкой пастуха на изумрудной лужайке. Как ни крути, получается, польза для организма происходит исключительно от неинтересных книг, а от интересных сплошь ночные кошмары или бессонница. Я всё ещё мотал головой, когда Дживс с не уловимым для постороннего уха легчайшим оттенком неодобрения произнёс:

― Как пожелаете, сэр.

Сделав глоток, я отставил бокал на журнальный столик и пояснил свою мысль: 

― Я бы предпочёл обратиться к твоему личному опыту, если не возражаешь. Что тебе известно о так называемой безответной любви из первых рук? ― С этими словами я развязал галстук-бабочку и протянул ему.

Он бросил на меня быстрый взгляд, но тут же переключился на галстук.

Так как всё внимание Дживса было поглощено бабочкой, беседу продолжил я сам:

― Хотя, что я несу! Ты и безответная любовь ― всё равно что ты и подгоревший омлет ― вещи несовместимые!

― Напротив, сэр, ― негромко проговорил Дживс. ― Мне известно о ней больше, чем хотелось бы.

Я не поверил ушам. Дживс! Светоч! Дивный гений! Торжественный, не побоюсь этого слова, венок! И чувство такого человека ― отвергнуто? Видано ли этакое кощунство? Я недоверчиво покачал головой. Но Дживс не стал бы заливать по настолько серьёзному поводу. Поражённый, я вбрызнул в клюв остаток в. с содовой.

― Наверняка ты говоришь о каком-то покрытом пылью веков недоразумении, ― предположил я.

Действительно, любое живое существо, научившееся пользоваться горшком, не могло не признать превосходство Дживса по всем мыслимым и немыслимым показателям. Вот разве что, когда матушка Дживса катала его в коляске по дорожкам парка, недалёкого ума девочка из другой коляски могла в силу неопытности и неразумения не ответить на его улыбку ― такое возможно. И, видимо, с тех пор старый добрый Дживс почти не улыбается. Мне хотелось погрозить пальцем той бестолковой девочке, но поезд с сосисками, как говорится, отчалил.

― Видишь, какое дело, Дживс, ― продолжил я, поскольку тот никак не прокомментировал сентенцию о пыли веков. ― Кажется, я влюбился.

― В самом деле, сэр? ― произнёс тот безупречно вежливо, но без ноты восторженного сочувствия, которую вправе ожидать каждый начинающий Ромео в начале своей романтической карьеры.

― Ещё как влюбился, Дживс! Просто без задних ног, по самую тыковку! И даже признался ей ― не тыковке, а цыпочке, конечно, ― но она рассмеялась! Представляешь, Дживс? Рассмеялась! Над моими бескорыстными светлыми чувствами! ― Я раздавил тлеющий окурок о дно пепельницы. ― По-моему, это должно повергнуть Вустера в депрессию. Ты не находишь? 

― Нет, сэр. Не нахожу.

Ответ прозвучал, как мне показалось, довольно сухо. А с другой стороны: для чего Дживсу разводить сырость?

― Ну хотя бы, на худой конец, в меланхолию? ― предположил я задумчиво.

― Нет, сэр, ― ответствовал он, отправляя галстук в шкаф. ― Я так не думаю.

Что ж. Дживсу было, как обычно, видней. Меня, честно говоря, такая перспектива обрадовала. Я не особый любитель впадания в меланхолию, а тем более в депрессию. Если можно обойтись без впадания, именно так Вустеры и поступают. Но кто знает? Может, есть какие-то правила, как при пожаре или наводнении, которые вывешивают под стеклом в рамочке на первых этажах зданий? Что-то вроде «плана эвакуации при безответной любви». В общем, не хотелось по невежеству попасть впросак, поэтому-то я к Дживсу и обратился. И теперь, когда он с царственным великодушием выдал мне индульгенцию ― если это то, что я имею в виду, ― кошки, собравшиеся было поскрести на душе у Вустера, разлеглись пузом к солнышку и принялись безмятежно мурлыкать.

― Точно? ― уточнил я на всякий случай. ― Точно-точно?

― Я в этом совершенно уверен, сэр.

― Ну и славно! ― воскликнул я. ― Зяблик на склоне, улитка в гнезде, боженька на небе, радость везде!

Выпорхнув из кресла, я повернулся к Дживсу обратной стороной, чтобы тому было удобнее стягивать с молодого господина смокинг. 

― Значит, меланхолия отменяется, и никаких павлинов в столовой, ― резюми- чего-то там я, когда со смокингом было покончено. ― Пусть наши завтрашние будни скрасит бесхитростная курица и предпочтительно жареная.

― Очень хорошо, сэр, ― ответствовал Дживс, и мы приступили к сниманию запонок.

  


***

  


Если б я только знал, какие треволнения ― если это правильное слово ― принесёт мне завтрашнее утро, я бы не был столь оптимистичен.

― Дживс! ― воскликнул я, подскакивая на диване, где ваш покорный, позавтракав и приняв ванну, расположился с газетой. ― Дживс!

― Вас обеспокоило заявление президента, сэр? ― ровно поинтересовался соткавшийся из эфира Дживс.

― Какое там! Ты это вот видел? ― И я ткнул указательным пальцем в передовицу на первой полосе. ― «Арабелла, дочь сосисочного короля Джейкоба Райта, похищена в ночь на понедельник! Злоумышленники требуют за её жизнь пять миллионов долларов!» ― прочёл я подрагивающим голосом. ― Это же она! Отбрившая меня красотка!

― Позвольте выразить соболезнования, сэр.

― Подумать только! Ещё вчера она цвела и пахла, и вообще была как огурчик! Это моя вина, Дживс. Я должен был оградить её от всяких поползновений…

― Вам не следует корить себя, сэр, ― проговорил Дживс мягко. ― Вы не располагали возможностью предотвратить похищение. 

― Но Кодекс Вустеров!..

Я представил себе Арабеллу: с блестящими глазами, рыжеволосую, с алыми улыбающимися губами, в коротком золотом платье с бахромой по подолу, в котором она вчера вытанцовывала… И вдруг её хватают безжалостные разбойники в чёрных масках, каждый размером с трёхстворчатый шкаф… Слеза сорвалась с Бертрамовых ресниц и влилась в общий круговорот воды в природе. За ней хотела последовать другая, но в эту самую секунду в прихожей затрезвонил звонок, Дживс поплыл открывать, и я поспешно осушил табло.

― Мисс Арабелла Райт, сэр, ― громко объявил Дживс, распахивая двери гостиной.

Я так и взметнулся ввысь. Словно тот русский балетный парень, на которого мы с Дживсом ходили месяц назад в Париже. Вот только тот никогда не начинал свои кульбиты с дивана, он как-то больше тяготел к сцене.

― Старушка!.. Нет слов!.. Но как?!.. ― Я подбежал к Арабелле и обеими клешнями принялся энергично трясти небрежно протянутую лапку. ― Как тебе удалось слинять от злодеев?!..

― Не трещи. Эй! Как там тебя! Плесни мне виски, ― махнула она Дживсу.

― Это Дживс, ― поторопился представить я, ― мой камердинер. Лучший в своём роде и во всех прочих родах ещё более лучший.

Но Арабелла, похоже, не слушала. Приняв от Дживса бокал и как следует увлажнившись, она сделала мне знак заткнуться.

― Так. Во-первых, никто меня не крал. Не на такую напали, ― она фыркнула, сверкнув золотым зубом. ― Во-вторых, я всё организовала сама, чтобы облапошить папашу. Усёк?

Я растерянно отыскал взглядом Дживса, тот стоял прямо, как ионическая колонна, и на лице его читалось примерно столько эмоций, сколько читается на лице у ионических колонн. Тогда я повернул циферблат к Арабелле и неуверенно кивнул.

― А в-третьих, ― продолжала она, ― ты меня спрячешь здесь, у себя в квартире. Поклонничек, ― насмешливо подмигнув, добавила Арабелла и, поблёскивая зубом, загоготала.

Я вновь повернулся к Дживсу, но на месте, где он только что возвышался, никого уже не было. Он растворился в воздухе без следа, словно утренняя дымка или аромат детства.

― Чего молчишь? Подай голос, ― велела Арабелла, и я подал:

― А разве полиция не решит, что это я ― похититель?

Арабелла пожала плечами:

― Не бери в голову.

Честно признаться, я надеялся, что её ответ меня успокоит, но он отчего-то не успокаивал.

― Давай, я заплачу тебе за гостиницу? ― озарённый спасительной идеей, предложил я.

― Да не дрейфь, ― усмехнулась Арабелла. ― Я тут не навечно. Деньги сцапаю и свалю.

― Какие деньги?

― Папашины, какие ж ещё. Пять лимонов. Сейчас выйдешь на улицу и из телефонной будки наберёшь моему отцу. Велишь, чтобы бабки оставляли за городом и сразу валили. Где именно, я напишу. В три часа ночи. Скажешь, чтобы всё было чисто: никаких копов, вообще никого. Довезёшь меня до места, сумку с деньгами заберёшь тоже ты. Отдаёшь мне зелёные и свободен. Ясно?

Я ощутил неуютное чувство. Представьте, что вы по гимнастическим кольцам пересекаете пространство над бассейном в клубе «Трутни», а последние два кольца Таппи Глоссоп связал между собой. Внизу поблёскивает вода, а вы в лучшем своём костюме. Вот что-то похожее я и ощутил.

― Это ведь ужасно опасно. Всё равно что гостить у тёти Агаты, ― воззвал я к здравому смыслу Арабеллы. ― Меня пристрелят, а может, даже упекут в тюрьму!

― Какой ты нежный, ― презрительно фыркнула та. ― Иди и звони.

Она потребовала бумагу и ручку, и в комнате снова материализовался Дживс. Я метнул ему отчаянный взгляд, но он, кажется, моей пантомимы не видел. Подав Арабелле желаемое, Дживс тут же невозмутимо умерцал. Арабелла накарябала на листке телефон своего папаши, сосисочного короля, и приметы места, где следовало сгружать сосисочную прибыль.

― Не забудь передать: если там будут ждать фараоны, ты с дружком перережешь мне глотку.

― А можно, я просто подарю тебе пару десяток? ― поинтересовался я.

― Ещё один вяк, и вызываю полицию. ― Кустистые брови Арабеллы с угрозой сползлись к переносице. ― Звоню и, рыдаючи в трубку, честно рассказываю, как ты и твой лакей меня похитили, угрожали выпустить кишки, свернуть шею, надругаться над девичьей честью, а потом разлучить с любимым папочкой… ― Брови расползлись, и она обнажила в усмешке золотой зуб. ― Как ты забавно хватаешь воздух! Ни дать, ни взять ― полудохлая рыба. У вас все там такие в Англии?

Арабелла сунула мне за лацкан бумажку и указала пальцем на дверь. Путаясь в заплетающихся ногах, я побрёл в прихожую.

― Кхм, ― прозвучало с порога деликатное Дживсово покашливание, и вслед за покашливанием материализовался сам Дживс.

― Ты не похож на чахоточного, ― заметила Арабелла. ― Уж больно крепкий. Чего тебе вдруг приспичило расхвораться?

― Прошу прощения, мисс, я здоров.

― Рада за тебя. Только эпидемии нам не хватало.

― Я только хотел, с вашего позволения, заметить, что на вчерашнем мероприятии мистер Вустер наверняка был представлен мистеру Райту…

― И что с того? Боже, как меня выводят ваши акценты!

― Я подумал, что мистер Райт может опознать мистера Вустера по голосу, мисс.

Закончив речь, Дживс застыл с почтительным видом, а я похолодел, словно меня в феврале с набережной деловитым пинком спихнули в Темзу.

― А лакей-то сечёт, ― одобрительно протянула Арабелла. ― Он у тебя умный, что ли?

― Ага, ― заверил я. ― Чрезвычайно.

― Вот пускай он и идёт.

И Арабелла слово в слово повторила для Дживса те наставления, которые давала мне, перемежая их теми же самыми угрозами.

― Очень хорошо, мисс, ― поклонился Дживс и умерцал, а бумажка, сунутая мне за лацкан, дивным образом исчезла.

― У тебя, надеюсь, найдётся приличная еда? ― поинтересовалась Арабелла, когда мы остались вдвоём.

И, пока она не начала орать: «На помощь!» и названивать в полицию, я поспешил на кухню, надеясь, что от завтрака осталось что-нибудь достойное дочери сосисочного короля. 

Хвала Юпитеру, Дживс отсутствовал недолго. Отчитавшись об успешно выполненном задании, он избавил меня от мучительного топтания перед холодильником и соорудил захватчице обильный банкет. Стоит ли упоминать, что вустеровский аппетит от волнения пропал напрочь? 

Весь день я, хоть и старался держаться поближе к Дживсу, провёл как на иголках. Дживс, по обыкновению, излучал невозмутимость, а Арабелла командовала нами так беззастенчиво, словно это она, а не её папаша числилась сосисочным королём, а мы были её сосисками. Апогеем этого кошмара ― или апофеозом? ― лично для Бертрама стал зловещий эпизод перед зеркалом, когда Арабелла достала из сумки, с которой ни на секунду не расставалась, кроваво-красную помаду и принялась подмазывать хищные губищи. Но напугала меня не помада, а пистолет, который выглядывал из сумочки. Когда позже захватчица скрылась в уборной, я рассказал об увиденном Дживсу, на что он глубокомысленно кивнул и ответил, что тоже заметил наличие у мисс Райт огнестрельного оружия. Это прозвучало не слишком утешительно. Вот если бы Дживс заверил: «Сэр, я могу гарантировать, что пистолет не настоящий, он куплен в лавке игрушек на углу Третьей авеню и Четырнадцатой улицы за сорок два цента». Или: «В самом деле, сэр. Мисс Райт носит с собой пистолет, но в нём отсутствуют патроны. Она хранит этот предмет в память о любимом дедушке, сразившимся в тысяча восемьсот сорок девятом году за честь женщины на дуэли с бизоном»… Словом, если бы Дживс хоть как-нибудь меня успокоил, кошки на душе у Бертрама, может, и разлеглись бы кверху пузом. Но, как я уже упомянул, ответ был неутешительный, и кошки исключительно скребли. В общем, дожить до вечера оказалось непросто. По счастью, уже где-то в районе девяти Арабелла отправилась дрыхнуть в гостевую комнату, заявив, что ночью ей потребуется быть в тонусе. Приказав Дживсу перестелить постель ― цвет белья якобы не гармонировал с пижамой, которую она, переворошив все ящики комода, реквизировала у меня, ― Арабелла велела поднять её в час.

― Полагаю, сэр, вам тоже следует отдохнуть, ― негромко проговорил Дживс, когда дверь Арабеллиной спальни закрылась.

― Эй, пасти заткнули! Вы мне мешаете! ― донеслось изнутри, и мы с Дживсом, переглянувшись, беззвучно переместились на кухню.

― Тут нельзя запереться? ― шёпотом спросил я у Дживса, с недоверием глядя на дверь.

― Боюсь, что нет, сэр.

― Как думаешь, она нас не слышит? ― прошептал я ещё тише.

― Полагаю, что нет, сэр.

Я ещё раз осмотрел дверь, приставил на всякий случай к ней табуретку и, прижавшись губами к ушной раковине Дживса, прошептал:

― Нам нужен план.

Дживс не ответил. И вообще стало как-то поразительно тихо. Только часы на стене тикали наперегонки с другими, такими же быстрыми, но глухими ударами.

― Что это? ― так же, на ухо, тревожно поинтересовался я. ― Что-то стучит, ты не слышишь? Может, Арабелла сунула бомбу в духовку?

Вполне естественно ожидать подобной подлости от девушки, таскающей в ридикюле пистолеты. Заглянув Дживсу в лицо, я увидел чёрные расширенные зрачки. Неужто наши дела так плохи, что даже старый добрый Дживс перетрусил? Неужто и у величайшего из людей есть предел? В таком случае, как бы ни дрожали поджилки, я должен принять штурвал. Кодекс Вустеров обязывает.

― Это часы, сэр, ― наконец ответил Дживс, но голос его был странно напряжён.

Я покачал головой. Часы часами. Это был другой звук, отдельный. Я снова прижался губами к Дживсовому уху и прошептал:

― Когда Арабелла захрапит, бежим. А сейчас тихо отходим из кухни и дислоцируемся в моей спальне.

Я хотел добавить, что от начинённой взрывчаткой духовки моя спальня находится дальше всего, и шансы выжить там будут максимальные, но не успел: Дживс отдёрнулся. Не резко, не грубо, а деликатно, но всё же отдёрнулся, а не умерцал и даже не отстранился. 

Что ж. Я его понимал. Тут никакие нервы не выдержат, даже самые железные. Однако отдёргивание в помещении, где из духовки, а может быть, из шкафчика с джемами ― я не мог точно определить направление ― доносится тиканье бомбы, ― не самое полезное для здоровья занятие. Поэтому, убрав баррикаду из табуретки, я приобнял Дживса за плечи, дабы вселить в него уверенность и покой, и аккуратно повлёк по запланированному маршруту: кухня ― коридор ― гостиная ― спальня молодого хозяина. С Дживсом в объятиях я успешно преодолел первый этап и остановился на минуту, чтобы плотно прикрыть за собой кухонную дверь. Ну, знаете ― может, при взрыве закрытая дверь как раз и спасёт наши жизни. Для этого мне пришлось на какое-то время выпустить Дживса. А когда я обхватил его снова, то постиг поразительную вещь: эти быстрые глухие удары распространял именно он. Звук рождался внутри и прорывался наружу сквозь слои хлопка и твида, заставляя плечи под моими ладонями часто пульсировать.

Не могла же Арабелла спрятать бомбу в моего камердинера? Я почувствовал головокружение. Видано ли такое безжалостное, дьявольское коварство? Мысль о том, чтобы покинуть Дживса и, спасая свою шкуру, бежать, у меня не возникла. Я знал, что должен позаботиться о Дживсе так же, как он, поменяйся мы с ним местами, позаботился бы обо мне. Но похвастаться дерзновенным бесстрашием, дорогой читатель, при всём желании, я не мог. Признаюсь, пока я ощупывал Дживса, ища под одеждой бомбу, руки у меня дрожали, а дыхание прерывалось.

― Сэр… ― слабо проговорил он, когда мои пальцы пробрались ему под жилет. ― Сэр, ради всего святого, что вы делаете?

― Тише, Дживс. Успокойся. Позволь мне тебе помочь, ― попросил я, ткнувшись губами чуть выше мочки.

Дживс рвано выдохнул. Это меня испугало. Только сердечного приступа нам не хватало или какой-нибудь астмы, не говоря уже о, прости господи, почечуе и лишае. Я пристально посмотрел Дживсу в лицо. Бледный. И всё те же расширенные зрачки, и даже, я бы сказал, какая-то поволока в глазах. Наверняка опасный симптом. Света в коридоре было мало, поэтому я вынужден был смотреть с близкого расстояния, встав на цыпочки. Как говорится, нос к носу. Когда наши носы действительно соприкоснулись, со стороны Дживса последовал ещё один рваный выдох, переходящий в стон. Нужно было спешить. Величайший из людей мало того, что был нашпигован взрывчаткой, как сосисочный поезд сосисками, так его ещё с минуты на минуту хватит родимчик или ещё какая-нибудь неведомая хворь. А под рукой ни сапёра, ни эскулапа, всего один разнесчастный Вустер. Но этот Вустер скорее слопает товарный состав, полный самых несвежих сосисок, чем позволит Дживсу покинуть сей бренный мир.

― Расслабься, Дживс, ― прошептал я ему на ухо. ― Доверься мне. Тебе не будет больно, я обещаю.

И, вновь приобняв Дживса, на этот раз за талию, я потащил его в спальню.

― Не шевелись, ― попросил я, когда мы добрались до цели и была закрыта последняя дверь. ― Я сам тебя раздену.

Раз уж при поверхностном ощупывании бомба не обнаружилась, необходимо было провести более тщательный осмотр.

― Сэр… ― проговорил Дживс, устремив почти чёрные глаза на меня. ― Клянусь небом, я не понимаю, что происходит… Я не надеялся, что этот миг когда-нибудь придёт…

― Тсс… ― прошипел я, расстёгивая на его пиджаке пуговицы.

Но просьба о тишине пропала, как выразился бы сам Дживс, втуне.

― О, сэр… Умоляю, делайте со мной всё, что заблагорассудится… Я так страстно, так пламенно этого жажду… О, если б вы знали, как долго, как томительно долго я ждал, запрещая себе уповать и надеяться… И вопреки всему, вопреки даже собственной воле, я жил этой робкой надеждой, я знал, я верил, я предвкушал… О, сэр… мои потаённые мечтанья… мои самые сокровенные чаянья… 

Бедный Дживс. Страшно подумать, что может сотворить с человеком взрывчатка. Низким прерывающимся голосом он нёс какую-то чушь, наверняка из Шекспира, рискуя побеспокоить бомбу или разбудить Арабеллу ― уж не знаю, что хуже, ― пока я не накрыл ему рот ладонью. Он тут же принялся её посасывать, словно голодный телёнок. Я не мог его винить. Неизвестно, как вёл бы себя Вустер, напихай мне Арабелла под нижнее бельё несколько фунтов тротила. Успокаивающе погладив Дживса по спине, я осторожно отвёл от покрасневших губ зацелованную конечность и вернулся к пуговицам. Честно признаться, манипуляции Дживса с ладонью вызвали у меня довольно неджентльменскую реакцию. Не к лицу молодому господину во время спасания стоящего на пороге гибели камердинера наливаться кровью в той части, которую не принято упоминать в разговоре с дамами. По отношению к Дживсу это было более чем нечутко. Но Дживс пребывал явно не в своей тарелке, и я понадеялся, что вустеровская бестактность останется незамеченной.

Раздевать другого человека, особенно если он тикает, не в пример сложнее, чем себя. Но, когда на кону жизнь лучшего друга, по совместительству великого человека и самого востребованного по обе стороны Атлантики камердинера, тут не до жалоб. Ты просто сжимаешь зубы и выполняешь свой долг. Вот почему, несмотря на трудности и препоны, я, дорогой читатель, всё-таки своего добился. А трудности были, и немалые: Дживс в процессе тоже порывался меня раздеть и даже весьма преуспел, и я молчу о том, что он вовлёк меня в поцелуй, вследствие которого мои брюки наверняка порвались бы, не будь они к тому времени сняты. Впрочем, к чёрту подробности, важен итог: Дживс стоял напротив меня в чём мать родила, смотрел в глаза гигантскими зрачками и глубоко и часто дышал. Я обошёл Дживса по кругу, заглянул под мышки и деликатно раздвинул бёдра. Бомбы, к моему непередаваемому облегчению, не было. От радости я позволил себе по-дружески приобнять Дживса, и в тот момент, когда моё ухо прижалось к его шее, я снова услышал тиканье. Быстрые, глухие удары. И тут меня осенило! Какой же я идиот: перепутать сердцебиение с бомбой! И если бы это был единственный повод для конфуза! Куда там! Дело в том, что во время дружеского приобнятия наши торсы сомкнулись фасадами, и давно уже пришедшие в приподнятое, я бы даже сказал, экзальтированное настроение части, которые не принято упоминать в разговоре с дамами, весьма приветливо, по-свойски коснулись друг друга. И хуже всего, что этого касания было чертовски, чудовищно мало. Мне хотелось, если уж касаться, так касаться: и тереться, и толкаться, и вбиваться… Словом, мчаться во весь ― если вы меня понимаете ― опор. А это ― если вы опять-таки меня понимаете ― не слишком по-дружески и не имеет ничего общего со старым добрым феодальным духом. Поэтому я стремительно отступил и, запинаясь, торопливым шёпотом посвятил Дживса в подоплёку своих поступков или, правильнее их назвать, проступков. К моменту, когда я закончил, не только он, но и я были его стараниями полностью экипированы, вплоть до искусно сложенных платочков, выглядывающих из верхних карманов пиджаков.

― Умоляю простить меня, сэр, ― произнёс Дживс, как только я заткнулся. ― Я неверно истолковал ваши намерения.

Бедный Дживс! Ему-то за что извиняться? Не за поцелуй же? Ну, мало ли как отреагирует психика на присутствие в доме захватчицы? Как-то Барми Фотерингей-Фиппсу позвонила в квартиру тётка, там бедняга ещё месяц вздрагивал и потел от каждого звонка, даже если сам вызывал слугу колокольчиком. А поцелуй, кстати, был замечательный. Сказать по правде ― лучший поцелуй в моей жизни. Поэтому я замотал головой:

― Нет, это ты меня извини, дружище. Я повёл себя, как кретин.

― Вам не за что просить прощения, сэр. Это я…

― Давай договоримся, что мы оба не виноваты. Мало ли что бывает в критической ситуации. И вообще, предлагаю предать случившееся забвению.

― Как пожелаете, сэр.

Странно, но Дживса, похоже, моё предложение не обрадовало.

― Ну или, может быть, лет через пятьдесят-семьдесят, сидя у камина с бокалами старого доброго виски, благодушно попыхивая душистыми трубками, обратимся к воспоминаниям и снисходительно, с этаким ироническим прищуром, посмеёмся над курьёзами молодости.

― Как пожелаете, сэр.

Судя по голосу, описанную картину Дживс заманчивой не находил. Мне показалось, им овладела потаённая грусть.

― Дживс, мне показалось, тобой овладела потаённая грусть.

― Вам показалось, сэр, ― ответил он, и мы помолчали: здесь действительно нечего было возразить.

Однако п. грусть никуда не пропала. Я прямо чувствовал, как Дживсу требуется подбодрение.

― Не передать, как я рад, старина, что родимчик ― или что там у тебя приключилось ― рассосался сам. Я, знаешь ли, здорово напугался.

― Родимчик, сэр? ― с видом нафаршированной лягушки переспросил Дживс.

Я описал ему в общих чертах насторожившие меня симптомы: поволоку в очах, сбившееся дыхание, вырвавшийся стон. Дживс слушал с каменным выражением, без малейшей поволоки в очах.

― Моё здоровье в полном порядке, сэр, ― сухо произнёс он, и по тону я догадался, что тема закрыта.

Ну что ж. Джентльмен всегда чувствует, когда требуется заткнуться. 

И тут я заметил, что мы больше не говорим шёпотом.

― Мы больше не говорим шёпотом, Дживс, ― заметил я.

― Вы абсолютно правы, сэр. Однако у меня есть все основания полагать, что сон мисс Райт достаточно крепок.

― Она делает по утрам зарядку и увлекается бегом трусцой? ― с интересом полюбопытствовал я.

― Моя уверенность основывается на том, что за ужином я положил ей в чай двойную дозу снотворного, сэр.

― Вот как?

― Да, сэр.

― И теперь мы можем без помех сделать ноги?

― Я бы не рекомендовал отступление, сэр. Как утверждал китайский полководец Сунь-Цзы: тот, кто хорошо обороняется, прячется в глубины преисподней; тот, кто хорошо нападает, действует с высоты небес.

Я представил, как с высоты платяного шкафа пикирую на спящую Арабеллу, метя ей в грудь рукоятью швабры. Определённо, это был не мой путь.

― Я не стану нападать на девушку, Дживс, ― сообщил я. ― Ни хорошо, ни вообще никак.

― Предоставьте это мне, сэр.

Я представил, как с высоты платяного шкафа на Арабеллу пикирует Дживс. Нет, определённо, это был и не его путь тоже.

― Ты уверен? ― с сомнением проговорил я.

― Да, сэр.

― Ну, раз так…

― Благодарю вас, сэр. В таком случае я предложил бы вам набраться сил перед ночной вылазкой. Мне же нужно успеть сделать некоторые приготовления: в частности, раздобыть автомобиль.

― Ах да, я и забыл, что мы не дома. Но Арабелла… ― Я подумал о спрятанном в сумочке пистолете.

― Мисс Райт, как я уже отметил, будет спать крепко.

― Ладно. Океюшки, ― кивнул я. ― Пойду в кровать. И на будущее запиши себе в блокнот: навесить везде стальные запоры, шпингалеты и замки, особенно в кухне и спальне.

― Очень хорошо, сэр.

Он уже струился прочь, когда я его окликнул:

― Дживс! Если нас сцапают, всё вали на меня. Слышишь? Всё.

Он замер посредине струения, словно остановившаяся морская волна, и обернулся ко мне. Взгляд его тоже напоминал море: такой же синий, необъяснимый и притягательный.

― Уверяю, это не понадобится, сэр, ― произнёс он после волнующего молчания.

А когда я моргнул и вновь расклеил гляделки, он уже уструился.

  


***

  


― Проснитесь, сэр.

― Ммм…

― Сэр, пора вставать.

Я с неохотой разлепил веки. В комнате горел ночник, за шторами было темно, как в склепе безлунной полночью.

― Ещё же рано, Дживс… ― пробормотал я. ― И ты не дал досмотреть такой чудесный сон…

Ощущения от сна были воистину волшебные, я уж открыл было рот, чтобы поделиться с Дживсом сценарием, но свет ночника мало-помалу пробудил серые клеточки, и я решил оставить свой сон при себе. Навряд ли Дживса позабавит описание танца голышом на зелёном лугу, даже если одним из участников был он, а другим ― его молодой хозяин. 

Действительно танца, дорогой читатель. Я употребил это слово не в переносном смысле.

― Мне жаль, что вынужден был прервать ваше сновидение, сэр. Возможно, чай вас хоть сколько-нибудь утешит?

Поморгав, я потянулся за утешением к чашке, но как только аромат коснулся ноздрей, я проснулся окончательно, и память немилосердно напомнила мне, для чего именно Дживс разбудил меня среди ночи. Я тут же скис, как молоко от купанья лимона.

― Сэр, у меня есть все основания полагать, что сегодняшняя поездка окончится благополучно, ― будто прочтя мои мысли, проговорил Дживс.

Я неохотно сделал глоток. Чай, несмотря на удары судьбы, был божественный.

― Поскольку вы весь день почти ничего не ели, я взял на себя смелость приготовить яичницу, сэр.

― С беконом? ― апатично поинтересовался я.

― Да, сэр. С беконом.

Кто знает, подумал я. Возможно, это последняя яичница с беконом в Бертрамовой биографии. Глупо было бы ей разбрасываться ― яичницей, а не биографией. Хотя и биографией тоже.

― Тогда тащи, ― сказал я. ― В последний час в последний пляс и всё такое.

― Очень хорошо, сэр.

  


***

  


Вскоре Дживс разбудил Арабеллу, и вернулись чёрные времена. Она отдавала приказания, а мы подчинялись. Удивительно, но Дживсу удавалось держать себя с достоинством, я же не мог выпустить из головы мысли о полиции и пистолете. И поэтому, наверное, понимал всё не с первого раза, отчего Арабелла злилась, кричала и нервировала меня ещё больше. Наконец мы втроём погрузились в автомобиль ― Дживс сел за руль, я рядом, а Арабелла позади ― и помчались по пустым дорогам прочь из центра, к окраине; миновали пригород, выехали на шоссе, куда-то свернули, потом ещё и ещё… В окне было не на что смотреть: кроме редких проносящихся огней там была сплошная чернота. К тому же я так и не смог выбросить из головы пистолет. Конечно, у Арабеллы не было повода стрелять по нам с Дживсом, но и повода забирать мою голубую пижаму у неё ведь тоже не было, так? 

Пока я размышлял, Дживс остановился на обочине поблизости от небольшой речушки. Речушку пересекал мост.

― Выключи фары, идиот, ― прошипела Арабелла.

Хоть я и упомянул, что нападать на девушек ― не мой путь, мне захотелось стукнуть её по башке чем-нибудь вроде швабры. Дживс, даже не двинув бровью, заглушил мотор. Арабелла включила фонарик и посветила на наручные часы.

― Десять минут четвёртого, ― проговорила она. ― Деньги должны быть на месте. ― Она чувствительно ткнула меня в спину. ― Вперёд.

Я ощутил, как ноги наливаются свинцом. А может, алюминием или медью ― не знаю. Но за каждым кустом, а кустов там хватало, чудился полицейский патруль, ощетинившийся оружием самых бронебойных калибров.

Дживс встретился со мной взглядом.

― Прошу прощения, мисс, ― вмешался он. ― В случае, если мистер Райт всё-таки приехал и лично наблюдает за происходящим, мистеру Вустеру нецелесообразно выходить из машины, так как ваш отец знает его в лицо. Я предлагаю свою кандидатуру.

― Да без разницы! ― прошипела Арабелла. ― Идите хоть кто-нибудь, только шустрей!

Дживс бесшумно открыл дверь со своей стороны, но я ухватил его за рукав.

― Нет. ― Мне очень хотелось произнести это мужественно и твёрдо, но получилось какое-то, как выражается тётя Агата, блеянье. ― Стой. Ты не можешь идти.

― Сэр… ― начал Дживс.

― Нет, ― отрезал я. ― Нельзя, чтобы тебя изрешетили вместо Бертрама. Кодекс Вустеров такого не потерпит.

― Сэр…

― Иди же! ― прошипела Арабелла, и мне прилетел второй тычок.

Не дожидаясь третьего, я выпустил руку Дживса, толкнул дверь и вывалился наружу.

Сразу же под ногой хрустнула ветка, и я съёжился, ожидая то ли выстрелов, то ли полицейских, несущихся с наручниками наперевес. Но ничего такого не происходило, только сзади, в автомобиле, тихо выругалась Арабелла. Напомнив себе, что в машине опасная сумасшедшая, а с нею пистолет и беззащитный Дживс, я торопливо спустился по травянистому склону и, вглядываясь в темноту под ногами, почти наугад поковылял под мост. Сердце ухало и грохотало так, что никакой бомбе не снилось. Наверняка было слышно в машине. И даже в машинах полиции, если они прятались за кустами. 

Под мостом, как и требовала Арабелла, ждал кожаный саквояж. Он лежал на плоском камне тёмной угрожающей массой, похожий на готовую прыгнуть плотоядную жабу. Я снова подумал о бомбе, но, кроме сердца, ничего не стучало и не тикало. Осторожно я потянул за ручку. Взрыва не последовало. Саквояж был довольно тяжёлый и плотно набитый. Наверное, у этого Райта денег куры не клюют, раз он готов за такое сокровище, как Арабелла, отвалить целых пять миллионов. Если бы у меня было пять миллионов, я б, наоборот, отдал их все, только бы от неё избавиться. С такими мыслями я дотащил чёртов саквояж до машины и ничего не произошло: никто не выскочил из кустов и с криками «Руки вверх!» не начал палить. Упав на сиденье, я впихнул саквояж проклятой пиратке и повернулся к Дживсу, чтобы сказать славному малому, что можно катить домой. Но тут сзади последовал новый тычок. Мне это уже порядком надоело, и я приготовился дать нахалке заслуженную отповедь, но, скосив глаза и вывернув шею, увидел, что в плечо мне упирается дуло.

― А ну-ка, живо наружу, ― велела Арабелла. ― Вы оба. Ты, который лакей, ключи от машины оставь в замке.

― Нам лучше подчиниться, сэр.

Дживсу не пришлось повторять дважды. Я вылетел из автомобиля, как пуля, и остановился только для того, чтоб убедиться, что Дживс покинул его тоже.

― Назад! Ещё дальше! ― прикрикнула Арабелла, высовываясь из окна и указывая пистолетом куда-то на середину багажника. 

Мы вынужденно подчинились. Арабелла пересела на место водителя, взревел мотор, и автомобиль умчался. Я досчитал до пятидесяти, ожидая, не передумает ли она, для верности подождал ещё и лишь тогда обнаружил, что всё ещё заслоняю Дживса от давно уже убравшейся к чёртовой бабушке Арабеллы.

― Уфф… ― произнёс я, сдвигаясь в сторону.

― В самом деле, сэр. ― Взгляд его был необыкновенно тёплым и блестел. Как серебряное блюдо с горячим.

― Можно сказать, мы легко отделались.

― Совершенно согласен, сэр.

― Повезло, что она не начала палить.

― Я заменил патроны в пистолете мисс Райт на холостые, сэр.

Я выпучился на Дживса.

― Почему же ты раньше не сказал?

Луна вышла из-за облаков, и я увидел, как лицо Дживса приобретает слегка виноватый оттенок.

― Прошу простить меня, сэр. Но я учёл вероятность того, что вы не сможете достаточно убедительно притворяться, и мисс Райт по вашему поведению поймёт, что её обманули.

― И тогда бы она позвонила в полицию?

― Полагаю, что да, сэр. И мистер Райт, даже будучи в курсе ситуации, защищая репутацию семьи и торговые интересы компании, встал бы на сторону дочери, а нас бы обвинил в похищении.

― Сосисочный король?

― Именно, сэр.

― Сосиски ему дороже правды?

― Боюсь, что так, сэр.

― Погоди! ― спохватился я. ― А с чего ты взял, что он в курсе ситуации? Что-то я совсем запутался.

― Дело в том, сэр, что, дозвонившись до мистера Райта, я не стал выполнять требования мисс Райт, а посвятил его в сложившееся положение.

― В смысле, рассказал всё, как есть?

― Именно, сэр.

― И он тебе поверил?

― Да, сэр. Как заметил мистер Райт, такое поведение вполне в духе его дочери.

― И больше он ничего не добавил?

― Мистер Райт пообещал, что саквояж будет ждать в условленном месте в условленное время, сэр.

― Чтобы Арабелла подумала, будто ты и правда потребовал выкуп, а папаша купился?

― Именно, сэр.

― И там правда пять миллионов?

― Не совсем, сэр. Саквояж наполнен рекламными листовками компании мистера Райта. С одной стороны они выглядят как двадцатидолларовая купюра, с противоположной же изображена улыбающаяся сосиска и напечатана информация о лотерее. Мистер Райт настоял на том, чтобы вкратце поведать мне суть. Насколько я понял, сэр, если из коробки, в которую упаковываются «сосиски Райта» вырезать по намеченному розовым цветом пунктиру прямоугольник со слоганом: «в каждой миске ― Райта сосиски» и послать по адресу, указанному в белом облачке, вылетающем у нарисованной сосиски изо рта, при этом не забыв вложить в почтовое отправление чек, подтверждающий факт покупки не менее трёх упаковок сосисок, произведённых на фабриках мистера Райта, то можно оказаться счастливым победителем лотереи и получить чек на двадцать долларов.

― Это не мой путь.

― Охотно понимаю, сэр.

― Будь даже эта двадцатка последней оставшейся в мире двадцаткой, я и тогда не пошёл бы на поводу у улыбающейся сосиски и не стал бы резать по пунктиру этот чёртов квадрат.

― Прямоугольник, сэр.

― Тем более.

― Ваша твёрдость заслуживает уважения, сэр, ― ответил на это Дживс, и я расцвёл, как маргаритка на ласковом солнце мая, согретый его похвалой.

Серые клеточки от тепла зашевелились, и я без посторонней помощи пришёл к шокирующему умозаключению:

― Погоди, ты хочешь сказать, в саквояже только рекламная макулатура?

― Не совсем так, сэр. ― Дживс достал из кармана одёжную щётку и принялся приводить в порядок мой пострадавший от визита под мост костюм. ― Мистер Райт поместил внутрь одну подлинную купюру с расчётом на то, что символическое значение банкноты не преминет повлечь за собой воспитательный эффект. Дело в том, что двадцать долларов ― именно та сумма, с которой тридцать пять лет назад мистер Райт начинал свой коммерческий путь.

― Он думает, Арабелла одну за другой трепетно переберёт все сосисочные бумажки, найдёт среди них настоящую двадцатку и радостно побежит открывать свой личный сосисочный бизнес? Если он в это верит, он глупее сосиски!

― Людям свойственно обманывать себя ложными надеждами, сэр, ― проговорил Дживс, и посторонний слух не заметил бы в его голосе оттенка печали. Я бы даже сказал, тоски. 

Это меня насторожило. Знаете, если у вас есть Дживс, и вы умнее сосиски, вам далеко не всё равно, держит он хвост пистолетом или уныло повесил нос ― в переносном, конечно же, смысле. Выбирая между этими двумя ипостасями ― если это верное слово ― я, определённо, за хвост.

Закончив с брюками, Дживс выпрямился, отступил на шаг, и тут я неожиданно вспомнил, что мы торчим на неосвещённой обочине в какой-то богом забытой глуши, а наш автомобиль угнала своенравная дочка миллионера. В этом, вероятно, и таилась причина для грусти.

― Как думаешь, Дживс, ― бодро, так как надеялся заразить этой бодростью и его, поинтересовался я, ― отсюда далеко до Нью-Йорка?

― Около девяноста миль, сэр.

― Не так и много! Сколько это будет пешком?

― Если двигаться без остановок, приблизительно тридцать часов, сэр.

― Ну и ладненько! Я всё равно никуда не спешу.

― Если позволите заметить, сэр, в двух милях отсюда располагается населённый пункт. Там мы сможем остановиться в гостинице, а утром я постараюсь разыскать какой-нибудь транспорт.

Я с восторгом уставился на Дживса. 

― Тебе знакомы эти края?

― Нет, сэр. Но я предварительно изучил карту местности.

Опираясь на Дживсовы познания в географии, мы перешли мост и по обочине зашагали в горку. Местный воздух был свеж и не в пример чище нью-йоркского, чирикали какие-то птички, а идти предстояло всего минут сорок: чем не приятная ночная прогулка?

― Чем не приятная ночная прогулка? ― заметил я.

― В самом деле, сэр, ― подтвердил Дживс, струившийся параллельно.

― Единственный минус ― пропавший автомобиль. Вдруг в конторе по найму не поверят, будто его угнали не мы? Не то чтобы Вустер ― какой-нибудь Гарпагон, но совсем не улыбается расплачиваться за то, что свистнула Арабелла.

― С этим не возникнет проблем, сэр, ― успокоил Дживс. ― Я подозревал, что мисс Райт пожелает уехать одна, и убедил мистера Райта позволить оформить аренду автомобиля на его имя.

― Ты просто волшебник.

― Рад быть полезным, сэр.

Некоторое время мы топали молча. Точнее, я топал, а Дживс струился. Но пташки, воздух, растительность, цикады, луна, которая то появлялась, то исчезала, ― всё это наводило на философский лад и располагало к задушевным беседам.

― Подумать только, Дживс, ― я покачал головой. ― Ну разве не удивительно? Я пробыл влюблённым всего несколько часов. Вчера вечером втюрился, а сегодня утром, стоило этому цветку явиться и раскрыться во всей красе, любовь точно ветром сдуло.

― Сейчас около четырёх ночи, сэр. Следовательно, вы почувствовали симпатию к мисс Райт позавчера и разочаровались в ней вчера, ― поправил Дживс.

― Тем лучше. И чёрт меня побери, если я не самый везучий парень на свете! Дрожь пробирает от мысли, что я мог не разочароваться, а, как последний дурак, продолжать вздыхать по этой чокнутой сосисочнице дальше! Разочарование, Дживс, ― великая вещь. Возможно, на вкус оно и не сахар, но спасает от куда худшей горечи. Всё равно, как твоё восстановительное средство после похмелья. Ты не находишь?

― Между ними, безусловно, просматривается некоторое сходство, сэр.

Я просиял, как случалось всегда, когда Дживс одобрял моё мнение.

― Готов поспорить, ты разочаровался в той девчонке ещё быстрее. 

― Сэр? ― В голосе Дживса промелькнуло недоумение.

― Ну, в той, что не ответила на твою улыбку.

― Не понимаю, о чём вы, сэр.

― Прости, про улыбку это уже я нафантазировал. Помнишь, ты говорил, будто тебе кое-чего известно о безответной любви? Я о той твоей младенческой симпатии к несмышлёной пигалице ― конечно, не preux так выражаться о даме, но, будь пигалица хоть каплю смышлёнее, она бы не упустила своего счастья.

― Я не припомню в своём детстве подобного эпизода, сэр.

― О. Значит, это было не в детстве?

Дживс ответил, как мне показалось, немного скованно:

― Нет, сэр.

― И?

― Сэр?

― Хочу узнать, как скоро ты разочаровался?

― Я не разочаровывался, сэр, ― ответил он после паузы.

― То есть? ― Если бы он признался, что на досуге ворочает сосисочным бизнесом, я и то удивился бы меньше.

― Я не разочаровывался, сэр, ― тихо повторил Дживс. ― Наоборот: я очаровываюсь всё больше.

Наверное, Арабелла всё-таки спрятала бомбу, и теперь она разорвалась в моём бедном натруженном черепке. Дживс ― влюблён? Безответно? Получается, он несчастен? А если девушка ответит ему ― значит, он уйдёт, и моя жизнь разлетится на куски?

― Ты влюблён? Вот прямо сейчас? ― на всякий случай уточнил я, срываясь отчего-то на фальцет.

― Я солгу, если стану отрицать, сэр.

О том, чтобы продолжать топать к населённому пункту, не было и речи. Я почувствовал слабость в ногах, но, если бы уселся на обочину в новых брюках, то ранил бы лучшие чувства Дживса, а ему и без того было несладко.

― Какая она, Дживс? ― тихо спросил я.

― Щедрее солнца, сэр. Светлее луча. Чище самой искренней соловьиной трели.

Его голос был полон любовью, как золотой полдень ― светом. Я с трудом протолкнул застрявший в горле ком. Наверное, она необыкновенная девушка. Что ж. Хорошо, если так. Дживс заслуживает самого лучшего.

― Она не зовёт звёзды божьими маргаритками и не заставляет читать «Типы этических категорий»?

― Нет, сэр.

Я выдохнул.

― Ты уже говорил с ней? Признавался в любви?

Дживс ответил не сразу.

― Однажды я ненароком выдал свои чувства, сэр. В тот момент мне казалось, будто мне отвечают взаимностью. Но я неверно истолковал ситуацию.

― Ты не мог «неверно истолковать ситуацию», ― возразил я. ― Ты всегда оказываешься прав. Порой немного консервативен в выборе галстуков, шляп и носков, но в психологии индивидуума ты непогрешим.

― Любящим смотреть мешают слёзы, сэр.

Я обеспокоенно вгляделся ему в глаза. В предутреннем сумраке они казались тёмно-синими, как ночной океан. Но слёз, слава Юпитеру, в них не было.

― Дживс, ― мягко поправил я, ― ты не плачешь.

― Это Стратфордский Бард, сэр. 

― Ясно, ― кивнул я. ― И что она?

― Сэр?

― Что твоя зазноба ответила, когда ты выдал ненароком свои чувства?

― По счастью, моим неосторожным словам не придали значения, сэр.

Я покачал головой.

― Прости Дживс. Не хочу тебя уколоть, но, похоже, слёзы мешают не только смотреть. Если дама не в курсе, как же она бросится в твои объятия? Хочешь, я поговорю с ней?

― Сэр?

― У меня есть в признательных делах кое-какой опыт. Помнишь, я пытался подвести Маделин к мысли, что Гасси от неё без ума? Правда, она возомнила, что это я по ней сохну, но твоя-то избранница подобной ошибки не совершит. Поведаю ей о твоей непревзойдённой дживсовости, что других таких нет, не было и не будет, и твоя прекрасная орхидея тут же заскачет в экстазе, словно резвящийся кенгуру.

― Благодарю, сэр, ― тихо проговорил Дживс. ― Вы очень добры. Но не стоит.

Я уставился на него.

― Ты что, не собираешься ей признаваться?

Первый раз в жизни я видел, как Дживс колеблется. Я полагал, что колебания ― удел простых смертных, но мы стояли на обочине в куче миль от Нью-Йорка в четыре ночи, на лицо Дживса падал лунный жиденький свет, и он колебался. Дживс, а не свет. И даже в куцем свете луны было ясно, как утро: Дживс не собирается выкладывать карты перед девицей.

― Но это несправедливо! ― выпалил я. ― Лишать девчонку такого счастья ― просто не preux!

У Дживса в глазах мелькнула потаённая г., но было довольно темно, и я мог ошибиться.

― Просто скажи ей! Не бойся! Я б на её месте превратился в персиковое желе!

― Вы, сэр? ― переспросил Дживс, и брови его взмыли на полдюйма.

― Ещё бы! Будь я девчонкой, я бы давно, визжа от восторга, повис у тебя на шее, и плевать на сословные предрассудки! А если б девчонкой был ты, я бухнулся бы перед тобой на колени с цветами, тортами и кольцами уже через неделю после того, как ты впервые перешагнул мой порог!

― Сэр…

― Дживс, такой человек, как ты, не должен страдать и томиться! Клянусь всеми сосисками мира, без тебя мне придётся туго, но пусть лучше я кончу жизнь под пятой тёти Агаты, в запустении, среди мятых рубашек и типов этических категорий, женатый на Арабелле Райт и Флоренс Крэй разом, чем разобьётся твоё благородное сердце! Если любишь её, пойди и скажи! Ведь ты любишь, Дживс, да?

― Всем сердцем, сэр! Больше жизни!

Он произнёс это с таким чувством, что у меня перехватило дыхание.

― Так откройся ей! Увидишь, она заверещит в упоенье! Нужно быть деревяннее швабры, чтобы не заверещать!

― Сэр…

― От кого угодно, Дживс, я ожидал в таких вещах робости, но только не от тебя! Это совсем не трудно, поверь старому опытному ловеласу! Я признавался и Маделин от лица Гасси, и Гонории от лица Бинго, не говоря уже о Полин Стокер и Флоренс Крэй! А хочешь, для начала потренируйся на мне?

― Сэр?

― Представь, что я ― твоя девушка, и вывали мне своё признание. Давай! Увидишь, ничего сложного!

― Сэр…

― Попробуй! Скажи: «я люблю тебя». Ну же, вперёд!

― Я люблю тебя, ― произнёс Дживс с неизъяснимой нежностью.

О, как же этой девчонке повезло! Если бы счастье раздавалось по заслугам, ей следовало перевести через дорогу пятьдесят старушек, спасти из огня пятьдесят детей, и всё это ежедневно на протяжении пятидесяти тысяч лет.

Я сделал глубокий вдох.

― А теперь то же самое с именем.

― Я люблю тебя, Берти, ― с той же бесконечной нежностью проговорил Дживс и бережно уложил мои ладони в свои.

У меня пресеклось дыхание, сердце взметнулось к горлу, во рту пересохло, но я нашёл в себе силы пробормотать:

― Ты перепутал… не моё… имя девушки…

Он покачал головой. Синие, как синяя птица, глаза глядели влюблённо и ласково. Он поднёс мои руки к губам и щёкотно прошептал:

― Берти. Бертрам. Сэр.

Сердце стучало так, что можно было оглохнуть. Дживс целовал мои пальцы, и они, хотя и выглядели, как тощие сосиски, дрожали, словно персиковое желе.

― А так… разве можно?.. ― Чёрт. И голос дрожал тоже.

Он отнял мои ладони от губ, но не отпустил, а продолжал держать благоговейно и чинно, словно архиепископ Кентерберийский корону перед тем, как возложить на царственный котелок. 

― Так не принято, сэр, ― очень серьёзно, с нотой сожаления произнёс Дживс. ― Но, с вашего позволения, ― добавил он торжественно, ― я приложу все усилия для того, чтобы наш союз был счастливым и долгим.

И, прежде чем повиснуть у него на шее, я кивнул, потому что доверять голосу больше не мог.


End file.
